The present invention relates to the launching and recovery of unmanned vehicles, and more specifically to an unmanned, underwater vehicle launch and recovery system. Launching and recovering unmanned vehicles from ships at sea is typically performed with hydraulically powered cranes or stern gate ramps, and from significantly large vessels. It would be desirable to provide a system which allows launch and recovery of such unmanned vehicles from relatively smaller surface vessels, thus reducing the expenses of operations.